lanthyrmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Coatl
The Coatl is a creature of legends, a snake like being with feathery wings that appears in only the most magical or secluded places of the world. Solitary creatures, they fly about and go about their mysterious tasks, almost oblivious to the outside world. Few have claimed to see this wonderous creature and even fewer have actually done so. Habitat The Coatl tends to live in the depths of the Jungle, or in shrines of magic. Why they do so is unknown, though scholars theorize that they are very insular creatures and shy away from contact. Others think that whatever their purpose is leads them to a solitary life. Whatever the reason, it is only rarely that you will see more than one Coatl in any given area. Biology Coatls are creatures of magic at their core, and their very essence gives them away in that regard. They possess a plumage of a multitude of colours, and wings as wide as they are tall. Even so, it appears they do not need these wings to fly, as they seem to glide through the air of their own accord. Their scales are usually of a different hue and singular in colour as opposed to their plumage, but no less radiant or shining. Coatls seem to go about a task throughout the entirety of their lives. What this task is no one can tell, and it appears to be different for each individual Coatl. They appear to nest a short travel to where they need to be, and migration or long term travel are unheard of, except when they mate. Their feathers retain some magical properties if they fall off. They appear to be capable of levitation, floating an inch or so above the surface they would normally sit on, and if punctured will provide a rainbow ink. Many merchants seek Coatl feathers for use a quill, though the ink is limited in it's quantity and will provide but a few days of writing at most. They have some use in alchemy as well. A Coatl is effectively immortal. They do not age or suffer from disease as normal creatures do. However, they do appear to suffer from a form of magical sickness. The more magic they actively use, the darker in hue they become, until their feathers begin to fall out and then they turned into a glossy rock much like jade or quartz. At that point, they can be considered deceased, though magical irregularities are common. A Coatl who somehow accomplishes their task will be given another, and their original bright hue restored. Sociology Once every decade or so, Coatls will drift towards each other, abandoning their tasks so that they can mate. Once the female Coatl has laid eggs, the pair will drift back to their individual homes, with the female Coatl being aggressive and protective of the eggs she carries with her. The young will be cared for by their mother for a period of two to three years, after which they will grow their own wings and go off to seek their task. Until they mature, they appear as normal, if brightly coloured snakes that glide through the air. Unless one interferes with their task (and there is no way to tell until they attack you) one may safely interact with the area around a Coatl. They are defensive creatures, who do not like to be touched, but will not react violently unless they sense violent intentions from the nearby creature. They can communicate with others nearby, through gestures or acts, though they lack the gift of language. Trivia To see a Coatl is considered an omen, though whether it is bad or good depends on the outcome of the siting. If the Coatl is unprovoked and continues about their way without harming the viewer, it is considered a good omen, where as upsetting or being attacked by a Coatl is a very bad omen. When they mate, they will occasionally pass through a settlement, which is blessed by it's passage. Category:Sprite Category:Creature